Brackets have long been used for mounting drapery rods, shower curtain rods, and other rods to surfaces such as walls, windows, window frames, window casings, and ceilings. These brackets are offered in many different shapes and sizes and range from highly ornamental designs to simpler utilitarian designs. Often, these brackets have an “L-shaped” configuration, where an arm portion extends horizontally over the top of a vertically-extending mounting portion, and comprise a hook-like feature in which the rod rests, or a ring through which the rod passes. In some commercial embodiments, the rod is allowed to freely rotate and slide back and forth on the bracket. In other commercial embodiments, the rod is secured by the user screwing a set screw through the bracket until it contacts the outer surface of the rod. Often, in such configurations the set screws loosen over time due to repeated movement of the drapery horizontally during regular use and vertically when the drapery is pulled on from below.
In any event, the rod-attachment portion of such brackets are typically visible from the front and contribute to an interrupted appearance of the rod's profile. Such brackets also restrict movement of the drapery along the entire length of the rod, thereby preventing complete drapery coverage along the entire length of the rod. In some instances, rings are used to suspend the drapery from the rod. Complete coverage may be obtained by placing some of the rings outside of the bracket. However, in this configuration the bracket would still be visible from the front and movement of the curtain from side to side is still restricted by the position of the bracket.
Another drawback of conventional brackets is their lack of strength due their “L-shaped” configuration. Conventional “L-shaped” brackets utilize horizontal interfaces or bends where the horizontally-extending arm of the bracket meets the vertically-extending mounting portion. These horizontal interfaces are prone to bending when suspending a heavy rod and/or drapery from the rod attachment portion or when the drapery is pulled downward during use, such as, for example, when opening and closing, cleaning, or children playing behind the drapery.
Therefore, there is a need for a bracket and a rod assembly system that permits complete coverage of the drapery along the entire length of the rod and maximizes drawback without any restriction of movement of the drapery due to the bracket position. There is also a need to provide a bracket that locks the rod in place such that the rod is not permitted to move laterally. Further, there is a need to address load support problems inherent to brackets when heavy drapery is used or when repeated downward force is applied to the rod.